Todo o nada RB&RV
by EmmaLogan
Summary: Raven esta con Chico bestia. Robin, con Starfire. Pero Robin ama a Raven y Raven a el. ¿Podra el amor de los pajaritos salir a la luz? ONE-SHOT RB&RV&CB


**Bueno, esta historia la hice un dia, estaba aburrida, se me vino la inspiración, y salió este One shot! Espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo. Los titanes no me pertenecen.**

**AQUÍ VA:**

Raven POV

Eran las seis de la mañana. Por mi ventana comenzaba a verse el sol. Me desperté, y no pude volver a conciliar sueño. Siempre era la primera en levantarme, y ese día no era la excepción.

Me vestí con mi leotardo y mi capa azul, obviamente con mi cinturón con piedras rojas, aunque no se bien para que uso cinturón si no sostiene nada. De todas maneras ya estaba acostumbrada.

Me cepillé el cabello, y me lavé la cara. Salí en silencio de mi habitación, y me dirigí hasta la azotea, a donde siempre iba cuando despertaba, y aprovechaba para meditar.

-Raven-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me di cuenta de quien era.

-Robin-le dije, volteando.

-¿Despierta tan temprano?-preguntó.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo-dije. Ya era costumbre para mí ir allí por las mañanas, y al parecer la suya también. Según el, le gustaba ver el amanecer.

-¿Y…como va todo con Chico bestia?-me pregunto, sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa no parecía del todo sincera. Hacía unos dos meses que me había puesto de novia con el chico verde, el me lo había pedido, y yo no había podido negarme, después de todo, Chico bestia me gustaba, y mucho. Pero desde ese entonces, mi líder y amigo había estado comportándose un tanto extraño con respecto a su comportamiento normal.

-Bien, estamos felices-respondí. El hacia unos seis meses estaba con Starfire, mucho mas tiempo que yo con Chico bestia. Y no puedo negar que un tiempo antes de que el se pusiera de novio con mi amiga, me atraía bastante. Era… perfecto. Pero él tenía novia. Y Chico bestia, muy simpático, me había invitado a salir. Y así el tiempo había pasado. Y en el presente, yo estaba con Chico bestia, y Robin con Starfire. Todos parecíamos bastante felices. Y yo suponía que ese era el fin de la historia.

Robin POV

Estaba como todas las mañanas, en la azotea, conversando con Raven. No podía evitarlo, ya era costumbre. Además, estar allí era el único momento que podría pasar a solas con ella, o al menos eso parecía.

Le pregunté como estaba todo con su novio, y me respondió que estaban felices.

-Me alegro por ustedes-respondí, fingiendo una sonrisa como había hecho un rato antes. En realidad, en los últimos dos meses, había tenido que simular bastantes sonrisas, aunque por dentro estuviese destrozado. ¿Y como no iba a estar destrozado si la chica a la que amaba estaba con otro? Si, tal como escuchan. Amaba a Raven. No podía evitarlo.

Unos seis meses hace que estoy de novio con Starfire. Tengo que admitirlo, quiero mucho a Star, y me parece muy linda. Al principio siempre creí estar enamorado de ella. Pero con el paso del tiempo descubrí que no era del todo así. Comencé a sentirme atraído por Raven, por mi amiga. Cuando ocurrió todo lo del fin del mundo me di cuenta que en verdad la quería. Pero fui cobarde. No podía decir la verdad. No sabiendo que lastimaría a Starfire, y a Chico bestia, quien me había contado que estaba enamorado de Raven. Con la verdad, solo lograría dividir el equipo, causar peleas… en fin, de nada servía. Así que decidí callarme. Pero hacía dos meses que tenía que soportar ver como otro besaba delante de mí a la chica que yo amaba.

- Hey-me dijo ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Estas ahí?

-No, estaba pensando…-respondí. Levante la vista, y observé con lentitud a la chica que tenia delante de mí. La chica que nunca sería mía. Su cabello que nunca podría acariciar, sus labios que jamás podría besar.

-Otra vez lo haces-dijo.

-¿Hacer que?-pregunté, confundido.

-Eso… -me señaló.-Te quedas congelado pensando… Y…

-Mirándote-dije, sin darme cuenta.

-Si-dijo ella, y pude notar que estaba sonrojada. No quería causar problemas. No quería hacerla sentir incomoda… Solo quería… estar con ella.

Raven POV

Noté que me estaba sonrojando. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? Según mis propias palabras, estaba muy feliz con Chico bestia. Y lo quería. Pero… también sabía que no podía olvidarme de Robin. En los últimos meses no había podido sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Robin se acercó un poco a mí.

-Raven… ¿Eres feliz?-me preguntó. No entendí bien su pregunta.

-Claro que lo soy, tengo un hogar, amigos maravillosos, salud, comida…-respondí.

-No, quiero decir, si eres feliz estando con él.-dijo, con la mirada baja.

-¿Te refieres a Chico bestia?-pregunte, aunque era mas que obvio.-Em… si…-respondí. Aunque sabía que algo faltaba en mi vida: él.- ¿Y tú? –pregunté, colocándome la capucha para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba sonrojada.

-Supongo… que si-dijo luego de unos instantes. Aunque me dolió un poco oírlo, era obvio que estaba más que feliz y cómodo con Star. Se querían, y se suponía que yo y Chico bestia también… entonces ¿Por qué estaba en ese momento hablando con Robin, y me hacia sentir tan triste el hecho de que el fuera feliz con otra?

-Bueno, creo que… me voy, a desayunar-dije.

-Bien, em… Nos vemos luego, yo me quedaré aquí un rato mas-me dijo Robin, con una sonrisa cansada.

Robin POV

Raven se fue hacia la sala común a desayunar. Yo me quedé un rato mas mirando el cielo.

Saber que ella era feliz con Chico bestia debería haberme alegrado. Pero era todo lo contrario. Me sentía agobiado. Triste, cansado. Nunca había sentido algo igual por una persona. Pero como veía, la vida no había querido que estuviésemos juntos. Por alguna razón yo estaba con Starfire aunque no la amaba. Y ella estaba muy contenta con Garfield a su lado. Así eran las cosas, y yo tenia que aceptarlas, por más que me doliera en lo más profundo del alma.

Una media hora pasé solo allí, pensando. Comencé a sentir hambre. Me dirigí a la sala común, aunque no me gustó demasiado lo que encontré: Chico bestia estaba sentado en el sofá con Raven sentada encima. Estaban riendo y conversando tranquilamente. El la abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello violeta. Eran una pareja feliz. Yo nada podía hacer.

-Buenos días-dijo Cyborg, que estaba preparando Waffles.- ¿Quieres?

-No gracias-respondí. Se me había ido el hambre, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos besarse y reírse, cada vez el efecto que producía en mi era peor.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Star. Voló hacia mí.

-Buenos días-me dijo, mientras me abrazaba.

-buen días, Star.-le dije, tratando de sonreír. Me miró con ojos tiernos. Nos besamos. Después de todo, así eran las cosas, y yo no podía cambiarlas, no podía hacer nada para que en vez de Starfire fuera Raven a quien estaba besando.

Raven POV

-¿Te dije alguna vez que eres hermosa?-me dijo Chico bestia, mientras acariciaba mi pelo violeta.

-Em, unas quinientas-le dije, riendo.

-Si, bueno, pues entones quinientas una-dijo-eres hermosa.-Me besó con pasión. Le seguí el beso. No podía hacer nada más que eso. Nada más que fingir ser feliz, y sentir mi corazón romperse en mi pecho al ver como mi pelirroja amiga besa a Robin.

-Te amo-me susurro el metamorfo.

-Em, te quiero Gar-le dije. Pareció conformarse. No podía decirle que lo amaba. Una cosa así debe decirse solo si es cierta. Apreciaba mucho a Chico bestia. Lo quería. El me había ayudado en muchos momentos, y aunque me parecía lindo, y una excelente persona, me sentía como la peor estúpida del mundo al no aprovecharlo, por estar pensando en Robin cada vez que besaba a mi novio. Me sentía como una traidora. Pero no era así. Uno no elije de quien enamorarse. Pero ¿Por qué justo tenia que enamorarme de Robin? Las cosas eran mas complicadas que lo que uno pueda imaginarse.

- Esta noche… ¿Tienes planes?-me preguntó mi novio, mientras tomaba mi mano juguetonamente.

-No, ¿Por qué?-pregunté. Seguramente me invitaría al cine, o algo por estilo. Me divertía mucho con el. Pasaba buenos momentos. No quería herirlo. Pero amaba a Robin.

- Estaba pensando… Cyborg no va a estar en la torre, va a la feria con Abeja.-dijo.

-¿Y?-pregunté, sin entender.

-Seguramente Robin y Star saldrán…-agregó, y aunque mi expresión se mantuvo intacta, sentí una punzada de celos en mi interior al escuchar eso.

-No entiendo… ¿Quieres ir a comer a la pizzería, cine, parque de diversiones?-pregunté.

-En realidad estaba pensando que podríamos… ya sabes… Quedarnos aquí, en la torre, los dos solitos, cenar y tal vez algo mas…-dijo, mirándome con cara graciosa.

-No entiendo que tendría de divertido que…-comencé a decir, hasta que por fin capte lo que Chico bestia estaba proponiendo, al ver su mirada pícara.-Oye, no creo que sea el momento de…

-Llevamos de novios dos meses, tenemos diecisiete años, casi dieciocho… no veo cual sea el problema-dijo.

-Pero…-reproche. Yo sentía que no debía hacerlo, amaba a Robin, seria como engañar a Chico bestia, y a mi misma.

-No voy a obligarte a nada, Rae… Solo que creía que tú querrías…-dijo luego Chico bestia, y me sentí mal conmigo misma- Olvídalo, fue una tontería-comentó, con expresión triste. Estaba siendo sincero, y me dio algo de pena.

-Em…yo… lo lamento…-dije. Si no hubiera sentido lo que sentía por Robin, habría accedido felizmente a los planes de mi novio.

-No, enserio, no importa. Puedo esperarte años de ser necesario-me dijo, dulcemente. Observé a Robin y a Starfire. Estaban ahora sentados en una silla, ella en su regazo. El la besaba con pasión. "No puedo seguir así" pensé. "No puedo vivir en una ilusión. Robin esta con ella. Yo debo seguir mi vida"

-Chico bestia… con respecto a… eso… Si tú quieres… por mi esta bien.-le dije, con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Estas segura?-me pregunto, con ojos brillantes y yo asentí. Él sonrió, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Emm…-yo ya no sabia que mas decir. Iba a hacerlo, con Chico bestia. Sería mi primera vez. Debería estar nerviosa, asustada, ansiosa, pero feliz. En vez de eso yo solo estaba nerviosa, asustada, y no tenia la menor idea de porque había aceptado, ni de porque me sentía así. Quizás estaba cometiendo un error, pero siempre tenia tiempo de arrepentirme mas tarde.

Chico bestia POV

Una oleada de emoción me recorrió cuando ella aceptó. Estaba saliendo con Raven hacia un tiempo, y yo ya no era el niño que alguna vez fui. Ella enserio me gustaba, estaba enamorado, pero además de eso sentía una fuerte atracción, un fuerte deseo por Raven.

-Te quiero-le dije.

-Creo que iré a leer un rato-dijo ella. Noté que tenía cara de preocupación. Tal vez fuese por mi propuesta. Pero parecía ser algo más.

Me quedé viendo un rato televisión. Robin y Starfire estaban cerca conversando.

-¿Vamos al cine esta noche?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Si, buena idea-contestó el, aunque en mi opinión lo dijo sin ganas. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? Raven rara, Robin raro… Un pensamiento se cruzo por mi mente, y me dio un escalofrío. ¿Había algo entre Raven, MI Raven, y el chico maravilla? No, imposible. Él esta con Star. Raven es mi novia. Y esta misma noche vamos a confirmar nuestro amor, si ella quiere, obviamente, porque no parecía muy segura.

Así que esa noche Cyborg saldría, Robin y Starfire saldrían. La torre estaría a disposición nuestra. No podía evitar sentirme nervioso. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba realmente ansioso. "Malditas hormonas" pensé. No podía dejar de imaginarme como sería.

En el camino hasta mi habitación me choque con Robin.

-Lo siento-dijo.

-No importa-le dije sonriendo.-Oye… ¿podemos hablar?-le pregunté. Me pareció que el era la persona ideal para darme consejos. Si el ya lo había hecho con Star, podría decirme que hacer o que no… Iba a consultarlo con Cyborg, pero él se burlaría, y además no tiene novia por lo que no se si tendrá experiencia.

-Em, si, supongo-dijo, confundido.

Entramos a mi habitación.

-Viejo, em, quería preguntarte…-no sabia como decirle. "¿Tienes consejos para hacerlo con una chica?" sonaba bastante desesperado. Decidí poner su caso como ejemplo.-¿Tu y Star… por casualidad, solo por curiosidad… ya lo hicieron?

-¿Eh?-inquirió el, sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-Siyahantenidosuprimeravez-Dije rápido, sin parar a respirar. Me daba bastante vergüenza consultar eso con mi líder.

-¿Cómo? No.-respondió el, también rápidamente.

-Oh rayos!-exclamé. Ahora no tenía a nadie a quien acudir.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Em, porque…-dude unos instantes antes de hablar- Creí que podías darme consejos, pero, olvídalo, no importa…

-¿Consejos? ¿Sobre eso? ¿Para qué?-pregunto rápidamente, aunque era obvio para que.

-Yo y… Raven… vamos a hacerlo… y… no digas nada-me apure a decir, ya que si ella se enteraba de que los demás sabían o algo por el estilo, yo terminaría mágicamente en otra dimensión.

-¿Qué?-Gritó.

-Oye calma-le dije. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-Emmm, si si, Emm, ya me voy-dijo, y salió de mi habitación a toda velocidad.

Robin POV

No podía creer lo que había oído. No entendía como podía estar sucediendo aquello. Corrí hasta donde estaba Starfire.

-Star, lo lamento, estoy algo cansado-mentí-¿Podemos dejar lo del cine para otra ocasión?

-Si, supongo que si…-dijo ella.-¿Te molestaría que esta noche yo viajara a Tamaran? Volveré mañana, pero me mandaron una carta, y debo ver como están las cosas allí-dijo.

-Si, ve, no hay problema-le dije. De todas maneras era mejor. Si ella no estaba, seria mas fácil hablar con Raven, decirle lo que me pasa, evitar que ellos… en fin, todo se solucionaría, o al menos yo cruzaría los dedos para que así fuera. Y cuando Star regresara, hablaría con ella y le diría la verdad.

-Bien-dijo ella, sonriendo-Bueno, me voy entonces en media hora.-Me dio un abrazo, y se alejo por el pasillo.

Unas horas mas tarde, eran las nueve de la noche. Starfire ya se había ido. Cyborg también. Yo me había quedado en la torre, en la sala de comando. Ni Raven ni Chico bestia sabían que yo estaba allí, y que controlaba todo mediante cámaras. Tenia que evitar que algo pasara entre ellos hasta tener la oportunidad de hablar con Raven y decirle lo que sentía. Estaba decidido, me jugaría **a todo o nada**.

Observé por la cámara numero uno. La de la sala común. Chico bestia y Raven estaban sentados en el sillón. El estaba sirviendo comida, que al parecer Cyborg había preparado antes de irse.

Raven POV

Bueno, el momento había llegado, y me había convencido a mi misma que no era un error, sino que era lo que el destino quería.

-Toma-me dijo Chico bestia, ofreciéndome un plato con espaguetis en salsa.

-¿Cocinas?-le pregunte.

-En realidad, Cy lo preparo- dijo- Pero algún día, aprenderé a cocinar-dijo, con expresión soñadora. Me reí.

-No creo que sea tan fácil-le dije, sonriendo.

Terminamos de cenar, nos reímos muchísimo conversando. Realmente Chico bestia era un gran chico. Lastima que yo estuviese en ese mismo momento con la imagen de Robin en la mente. Pero el estaba con Starfire, asique… No debía pensar en el. Debía pensar en mí, y en Chico bestia.

Al cabo de un rato de conversación, note que el se quedó mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-Me encanta tu mirada-me dijo, sonriéndome. Luego su mirada descendió hacia mi boca. Se fue acercando poco a poco, me atrajo hacia el, y me beso. Era un beso diferente a los demás. Estaba cargado de pasión, de deseo. Nos separamos para respirar, pero a los pocos segundos nuestras bocas se unían de nuevo.

Robin POV

Vi lo que vi. Vi lo que no debería haber visto. Chico bestia y Raven estaban besándose apasionadamente sobre el sillón. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. No podía seguir observando aquella escena. Si seguía así, en pocos minutos estarían… me dieron ganas de gritar de solo pensarlo. Pero tal vez nada ocurriera, tal vez ella se arrepentía… no podía entrar a la sala gritando y frenar todo, sin antes estar seguro.

Continúe viendo, muy a mi pesar, las imágenes que mostraba la cámara.

Raven POV

Chico bestia me atrajo mas hacia él, mientras seguía besándome con deseo. Acariciaba mi cabello, mi espalda. Volvimos a separarnos unos instantes. Su respiración era agitada, al igual que la mía. Volvió a besarme.

-Mi…dormitorio-susurró entre besos, con voz entrecortada y jadeando, mientras tomaba mi mano, y me guiaba hasta su habitación. Entramos, y no encendió la luz.

Chico bestia se saco su camiseta y la tiró al suelo. Se acerco a mi, me tomo por los hombros y comenzó a besarme nuevamente, contra la pared.

Cuando volvió a separarse, observó la cama con lentitud. Tenía camas literas, dobles. Para cuando me di cuenta, estábamos sentados en la cama de abajo, y el me besaba como hipnotizado.

Me quitó la capa. Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, y mi cintura a medida que me besaba. Comenzó a besar mi cuello como si no hubiera un mañana.

Robin POV

Suficiente, sospechas confirmadas. Estaban por hacerlo, y no iba a permitirlo. Me sentí egoísta, por querer interferir así en la vida de Raven, pero no me importó.

No pude soportar ver como le quitaba su capa, como el se sacaba la camiseta. Todos los pensamientos que recorrerían la mente de Chico bestia, pensamientos impuros que incluían a MI Raven, porque aunque el fuera el novio, yo no me iba a rendir sin intentarlo.

Al diablo con todo. Al diablo mi relación con Star, la de Chico bestia con Raven, el equipo. Nada me importaba en ese momento.

Salí corriendo de allí, lo mas rápido que pude, para llegar a tiempo e impedir lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Chico bestia POV

Estaba muy feliz en ese momento. Besaba a Raven, recorría su frágil cuerpo con mis manos, era algo indescriptible.

Lentamente me fui posicionando encima de ella. Aun teníamos parte de la ropa. Comenzaba a quitarle la parte superior del leotardo a mi hermosísima novia, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y se encendió la luz. Vi a Robin, furioso, entrar a mi habitación. Me sorprendí. Se suponía que el saldría con Starfire. Cuando vi la cara de Raven me di cuenta que ella estaba igual, o mas sorprendida que yo.

Robin me vio encimado a Raven. Con enojo y brutalmente me tomó por el brazo, de un tirón me apartó de ella. Yo no entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo. Ella era mi novia. ¿Qué le pasaba? Su actitud confirmo mis sospechas. El sentía algo por ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Raven.

-Solo… sal de aquí-le dijo el, con voz cortante.-Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo a MI novia.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le grité- Esta es mi habitación, Raven es MI novia, lárgate de aquí!

-No voy a dejar que suceda!-gritó él.- ¡AMO A RAVEN! ¡Me importa un carajo que sea tu novia!

-¿Qué?-Grite, estaba vez con ira- ¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA, IMBECIL! ¿Quién TE CREES QUE ERES?

Estaba enojado con Robin, ardiendo de furia. Había arruinado todo, yo había confiado en el, Raven era mi novia, además el estaba con Starfire.

Raven se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia mí.

-Gar… Tranquilo… Emm… yo hablare con el… tranquilízate. –me dijo.

-No puedo tranquilizarme! ¿Acaso tu lo quieres a el?-le pregunte, al darme cuenta de que ella no le había dicho nada por interrumpir nuestro momento.

-No es momento para hablar de eso… solo, cálmate…-me dijo. Claro. Entonces así era. Ella estaba enamorada de el. Yo seria infantil, pero no tan tonto como para no darme cuenta. Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué nunca me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo conmigo si no quería estar conmigo? Sentí una gran confusión. Me dolía la cabeza, no entendía nada. De un momento a otro había descubierto que la chica a la que amaba no me amaba en realidad. Yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz. Decidí tomar un respiro y calmarme.

-Luego hablaremos-me dijo Raven, me dio un abrazo. Le hizo una seña a Robin, que seguía allí, con cara de bronca, parado en la puerta, y ambos salieron de mi habitación.

Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos. No, yo ahora era un hombre. No debía llorar… Bah! Al demonio con eso! Pensé, y sentí las gotas resbalar por mi cara.

Raven POV

Me sentía terrible por Chico bestia. Luego tendría que hablar con el, y aclarar las cosas. Decirle la verdad. Contarle todo, lo que sentía por Robin, el porque de que había aceptado ser su novia, etc.

Robin me indicó que lo siguiera hasta la azotea, donde todo había empezado.

-Raven… yo…-dijo, con voz algo cortada y apenada.-Estoy enamorado de ti. Creía que amaba a Starfire, pero no es así. Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que eres lo más importante que tengo, y no puedo soportar perderte. Yo… Tú… tu amas a Chico bestia… Lo se… pero…

-No-le dije. Era momento de decir la verdad.-Robin, te amo desde hace tanto…-dije, sonrojándome.-Pero tu estabas con Starfire y nunca pensé que podrías sentir algo por mi.

-Raven…

-Robin…

-Yo…-comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí. Me miro a los ojos. Me atrajo por la cintura. Sentí su aliento muy cerca del mío. Los minutos se hicieron eternos. La luna iluminaba la escena. Nuestras bocas se acercaron, y Robin posó sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca había sentido algo igual, era una electricidad, una sensación diferente a todas las demás. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese por completo solo para que nosotros pudiésemos besarnos. Me besaba con ternura, pasión, deseo, amor, todo a la vez. No podía describir lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. Algunas cosas, masetas y plantas que había alrededor comenzaron a explotar. Mi corazón latía de tal forma que parecía estar a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Cuando nos separamos, Robin me miraba a los ojos, profundamente.

-Raven… yo… Te amo-me dijo, acariciando mi cabello.

-Te amo, Robin-le dije, sinceramente.

_**AL Día SIGUIENTE**_

Robin POV

Desperté luego de la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Estaba en la azotea. Tenía a Raven, aun dormida, sobre mi pecho, y estábamos cubiertos por su capa azul. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

Me di cuenta que Raven estaba despertando.

-Buenos días-le dije, casi en un susurro. Ella sonrió.

-Buen día-me dijo.

Habíamos pasado la noche juntos, allí mismo en la azotea. Había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Pero ahora, debíamos enfrentar la realidad. Starfire volvería en unas horas. Raven debía hablar con Chico bestia.

-Te amo-le dije, nuevamente, como la noche anterior.

-Yo a ti-me respondió. Rápidamente se vistió, al igual que yo.

-Es hora de aclarar las cosas con los demás-le dije.

-Lo se…-me respondió.

-Suerte-nos dijimos mutuamente. Luego ella entro a la torre.

Chico bestia POV

Ni bien desperté por la mañana recordé lo sucedido a la noche anterior, y mis ganas de destrozar algo regresaron.

Me vestí y salí de mi habitación en silencio. En el pasillo me encontré con…Raven. Yo no quería estar peleado con ella, ni con Robin. Si se amaban, se amaban, yo solo quería verla feliz, aunque eso significara renunciar a estar a su lado.

-Chico bestia-me dijo, con voz suave.-Lo lamento, de verdad.

-¿Lo amas…?-le pregunte. Ella asintió.

-Perdóname, debí ser sincera desde el principio, soy una tonta… eres un gran chico, te quiero muchísimo. Aun podemos ser amigos… si tú quieres.

-Supongo-dije, aunque algo triste por dentro. De todas formas era mejor ser amigo que no ser nada y vivir peleado. Ella camino hacia mí y me abrazó. La abracé.

-Que seas feliz-le dije.-Amiga…

-Te quiero, Gar- me dijo. Y esa vez, solo esa vez me di cuenta que me conformaba con un "te quiero"

-Yo a ti, rach-le dije.- ¿Hablaron con Star?

-Robin hablara con ella mas tarde-me contó.

Bueno, la historia tiene que tener un final. En este caso ella es la princesa, pero tristemente yo no soy su príncipe. De todas formas, yo ya tendría mi propia historia, eso era más que seguro.

Robin POV

Cuando Starfire regresó de Tamaran, supe que era momento de decirle la verdad.

-Star… eres una gran persona, eres mi mejor amiga… pero… yo… estoy enamorado de otra persona-le dije, lo mas sincero y con el mayor tacto que pude tener.

-¿eh?-preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Que… te quiero, pero… quiero que terminemos…

-¿de quien estas enamorado?-preguntó. Me sorprendió su reacción, yo creía que lloraría, o al menos se enojaría o se pondría triste.

-De… Raven.

-Eso es genial!-exclamo, y yo quede mas confundido que nunca.-Sabes, hace un par de semanas he estado pensando en como decírtelo, amigo Robin, pero me daba miedo que te enojaras.

-Decirme ¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Que quería terminar.-dijo, sin más rodeos.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

-Porque me esta gustando otro chico en estos momentos-dijo Starfire, ruborizada.

-¿Quién?-pregunte, curioso.

-Aqualad-dijo ella, roja como un tomate.-Y…el me invito a salir hace unos días.

-Bueno, entonces… déjame entender… dices que ambos queríamos terminar con el otro pero no nos animábamos? –pregunte, aun atónito, pero feliz de que Star lo tomara así de bien.

-Exacto-dijo ella.- Aun podemos ser amigos.

-Por supuesto!-exclamé, y la abracé.

**HORAS DESPUES**

POV normal

Raven y Robin se encontraron en la azotea (¿en donde, sino? :D )

-Raven, ¿Qué dijo Chico bestia?-pregunto Robin.

-Quedamos como amigos. –dijo ella con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo te fue con Star?

-Lo mismo-dijo sonriendo.- Entonces…

-Entonces…-repitió la hechicera tímidamente.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el petirrojo. Ella no necesitó contestar. Se lanzó en sus brazos, y se besaron, bajo los rayos del sol. Era el comienzo de una nueva etapa para ellos. Se habian jugado al Todo o nada, y la suerte les había regalado el Todo: Estando juntos, tenían todo. No necesitaban nada más.

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA! :)**

**Espero sus Reviews! BYE:) **


End file.
